The present invention relates to a liquid supplying device for supplying a liquid in an air supply channel of an endoscope so as to clean this air supply channel.
In order to prevent infection from an endoscope, a liquid supplying device is provided which can easily clean an air supply channel of an endoscope after use. This device is assembled in a light source of the endoscope. In this device, a switching mechanism is operated to selectively supply a liquid held in a liquid supply tank to an air supply channel of an endoscope. However, if the switching mechanism is accidentally operated during diagnosis with the endoscope connected thereto, a liquid, such as an infusion solution harmful to the human body, may be supplied to a patient undergoing diagnosis.
In order to prevent this, another liquid supply device has been proposed. According to this device, a light source connector and a liquid supply connector are arranged independently of each other. Therefore, even if a switching mechanism is accidentally operated during diagnosis with an endoscope connected thereto, a liquid will not be erroneously supplied to the patient. However, this device has a complex structure and its operation is difficult.